A Beyblade Christmas Carol
by blackstardragon2
Summary: The bladers are trapped in a karekoe place by Ryo and forced to sing thier own "fixed" versions of Christmas songs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/**

**Me- Merry Christmas!**

**Simi- ok two things first of all it still a while until Christmas and second of all your not even christen.**

**Me- so what I can still get in to the Holiday spirt!**

**Simi- who are you and what have you done to my gothic boss?**

**Me- anyway to celebrate the season I decided to revise just about every Christmas song you can think of! This first song is**

**If you want me to do a spefic song then just ask.**

**I don't own MFB or the Song **

It was a cold winter day and the MFB cast were at a karaoke place to warm up.

They were all drinkiningers hot chocolate and listeing to the singers.

"man, these guys suck " Simi mumbled and every nodded.

Sunddenly the owner of the place (wich happened to be Ryo) went to the mike.

"in celebration of the Holidays we will be choseing random singers from the crowd to be forced to-er urged yheh that's it urged to sing." He smiled wickedly, the others knowing that cant be good.

"everyone's name will be put in to this hat and names will be drawn and paired up to a random song. But heres the fun part…..you have to change the liyrcs of the song to fit your personnalty!" Ryo continued.

"what if we refused to do it?" Ryuga asked and Ryo once again smirked.

"Then you will be banned from laying your hand on a single bey for the rest of you lives" Ryo replied and started laughing like a maniac.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Simi made a bee-line for the door but forgetting that it was a glass screen door,she ran samck in to and then rubbed her red nose in pain.

"Sorry Rudolph but these doors arew raindeer proof" Ryo said amused at Simi's red nose.

Simi was just about to charge towards the director until Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubassa, and Sami all grabed on to the vamp's shirt preventing her from killing the CEO of the WBBA who was sipping his tea casualy.

"we have had enough law suites for this week so so cool it" Sami hissed and Simi counted to ten.

Soon she was clam but kept a firm glare Ryo.

Ingoreing her glare, Ryo dug his hand in the hat and pulled out a name.

"the first song is _It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ and will be sung by….Kyoya Tatgami!

Kyoya banged his head on the wall until Ryo dragged him on to the stage and shoved the mike in his face.

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Dork-mas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look in the Five and Ten  
messing up once again  
With Ginga's big butt and silver lanes making you slip_

It's beginning to look a lot like Dork-mas  
Toys in every store  
But the obnoxius sight to see

_Is kids like Yuu that scream  
I want this and you'll get it for me_

An annoying wistle that toots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Simi and Ben  
Dolls that will blab their asses off and go for a walk  
Is the hope of Sami and Jenn  
And Yuki and Madoka can hardly wait  
For school to start again

It's beginning to look a lot like Dork-mas  
Everywhere you go  
There's a tree in the _Grand WBBA__  
One in the park as well  
The ugly kind that's covered in this blasted snow_

It's beginning to look a lot like Dork-mas  
Soon the stupid bells will start  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the dammed songs that you sing

_So you better shut up_

An annoying wistle that toots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Simi and Ben  
Dolls that will blab their asses off and go for a walk  
Is the hope of Sami and Jenn  
And mom and dad can hardly wait  
For school to start again

It's beginning to look a lot like Dork-mas  
Soon the bells will start  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the dammed songs that you sing  
So you better shut up, So you better shut up"

Kyoya finished his song and was looking pretty sastified with his lyrics. He look around and the aduiance was like O.O

**So did you like the first chapter? I want to say no offenct to anyone who celebrates Christmas or likes this song. I ment this only for the sake of humor.**

**So tell me in the reviews who I should do next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

**Me- hello I am back with chapter two and I am ready to roll.**

**Simi- that's never a good thing comeing from you….**

**Me- it's a great thing!**

**Simi- it really isent**

**Me- whatever I don't own the song or MFB**

After Kyoya's big single everyone took five.

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"yes you do"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO"

"NO I DON'T"

Knowing she was going to regret this, Simi approached the lion verses peguses argument.

"what are you idiots bickering over this time?" she asked and Ginga spoke first.

"Kyoya said in his song that I have a big butt!...its that true?"

"it was just a song he didn't mean it" she replied a bit annoyed.

"no I ment it, I mea look his butt is huge!" Kyoya barged in.

"not helping" she mumbled. "just leve Ginga alone"

"why would I take orders from a cross dresser?" Kyoya said and imeadeantly covered up his mouth.

Now he had done it.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

While Kyoya searched for a compliment that rymes with crossdresser, Sami was argueing with Ryuga.

"but it looks like a tira"

"well its not it's a head piece"

"oh so it's a head piece tira!"

"NO its just a head piece"

"so you wear the tira because you are in to girly men right?"

"NO I AM NO IN TO GIRLY MEN….or men for that matter!"

"oh so your in to bisexual men"

"NO I AM NOT IN TO MEN AT ALL NOT GIRLY ME N NOT GAY MEN NOT BISEXUAL MEN, NO MEN AT ALL!"

"so your in to man-ladys?"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryuga banged his head on the wall but since there wasn't one there he banged it on air instead.

On the other side of the room Madoka and Hikru were also arguing.

"My boobs are bigger!"

"no mines are!"

"I wear a B cup while you just wear a C"

"that means mines are bigger stupid!"

"I AM NOT STUPID I BET YOU CANT REPROGRAM A COMPUTER!"

"ATLEAST I CAN PROGRAM BY BOYFRIED'S BRAIN"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR BECAUSE GINGA'S BRAIN IS POWERD BY HAMBURGERS AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"SO WHAT IF I DO?"

"WHY I OUGHTA….."

Madoka pounced on Hikru and they imeatedly starting riping each others head off.

Hikru stopped at mid punch when her name was drawn from the hat.

"Hikru its your turn to sing….._Last Christmas_!"

All the color from Hikru's face drained.

Ryo pulled her off of Madoka and dragged her in to the stage.

The music started and Hikru got an interesting choice of lyrics that she started to aim towards a certain long silver haired blader.  
_Last Christmas,  
I gave you my virginity  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from kick your ass rage  
I'll give it to someone descent_

Last Christmas  
I gave you my virginity  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from kick your ass rage  
I'll give it to someone descent

Once bitten and twice annoyed  
You better your keep my distance  
And no you will never catch my eye  
Tell me idiot  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
If it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
"Merry Christmas"  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "You owe me"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I'd kick you in your balls again.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my virginity  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from kick your ass rage  
I'll give it to someone like Kyoya

Last Christmas  
I gave you my  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone like Kyoya

Ooooo_  
Oh oh baby_

A crowded room  
Friends with_annoying mouths  
I'm waiting to kill you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was an ass to fuck on  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/w/wham/last_ ]__  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you filled me with rage  
Oh oh  
Now I've found a real love and I will kick your ass again_

Last Christmas  
I gave you my virginity  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone like Kyoya

Last Christmas  
I gave you my virginity  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from ass kicking rage  
I'll give it to someone like Kyoya

The blunette finished and look around the aduince.

Tsubassa was looking guilty because it was true. He had seduced Hikru last year then the next day he cheated on her with Madoka. Kyoya was the only person she could find comfort with and their friendship blossomed in to more. With everyone glareing at him like this he wasent feeling any better.

Kyoya was blushing and was about ready to murder Tsubassa like last year so Simi and Sami both held on to him.

**Phew I am finally done…**

**Anyway if you liked this then be shure to leve a review and tell who I should do next…..**

**Dragon Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**Me- MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Simi- What's so merry about it?**

**Me- I dunno I don't celebrate it…..**

**Simi- then why did you make this story?**

**Me- so I can have some fun with the holidays**

**Simi- I don't get it…**

**Me- brain less idiot**

**Simi- what was that?**

**Me- nothing…anyway, this chapter is a Christmas present to…(drum roll)….**_**Digidestined Dude 15! **_

**Simi- I tougth you hated making Christmas presents!**

**Me- I do but I owe it to Digi because he has been a great fellow author on this crazy website…..he was also my first friend here too…..**

**Simi- skip the mushy stuff!**

**Me- hey! I was trying my best to make a speech!**

**Simi- you just like blonds!**

**Me- *blush* NO!**

**Simi- then why am I, Simi Teal dateing Yuu Tendo who is a blond?**

**Me- Yuu has orange hair!**

**Simi- acculaly it's a dark blond..**

**Me- can you drop the subject already and say the disclaimer!**

**Simi-no**

**Me- do I really have to resort to the pineapple?**

**Simi- OK OK! SHE DOESENT OWN ANYTHING BUT HER OCS…..NOW BE A GOOD BOSS AND PUT THE PINEAPPLE DOWN!**

**Me- fine**

After a few good beatings to Tsubassa, took place everyone waited for the next singer.

"Can we murder Ryo after this?" Sami muttered.

"already dug his grave" Simi replied throwing a shovel over her sholder hitting Ryuga in the head.

"I'm bored" Simi complined and her twin got an eveil grin.

"How about we play with some mistle tow?"

"well I got nothing better to do, lets go"

The twins smirk.

10 minutes later

The michiveous deuo were in their positions and were ready to began whatever eveil plan they cooked up.

Sami climbed up the latter holding a green piece of mistle tow.

Simi waited for what ever unfortene souls passed by her. This time it was Nile and Hikaru who were argueing over hell knows what. Simi 'accdently' triped them and there they were standing under the mistle tow.

They both looked up turrend a deep shade of red.

After a while everone got quiet and looked at the couple who just froze.

Sami was getting impatient "Hurry up you ol' gezzers!"

"I cant kiss Nile, I have a boyfriend!" Hikaru yelled.

"already took care of him!" Sami yelle back and Hikrau glanced to the left to find a tied up and gagged Kyoya with a smirking Simi standing proudly next to him.

"well in that case…" Hikaru grabed Nile and pressed her lips against his.

After she let go, Hikaru kick him in the nuts.

"if you tell anyone what I did, you are going to wish you never had balls to begain with…." She thretend him and walked away from the now gawking aduiance she had gained.

"_Arent they a lovely couple"_ Sami tought to herself sarcasticly but was unable to think on due to loud annoying sobs coming from the back of the room.

Knowing she was going to regert this, Sami walkied to the back of the room to find Masamune…..crying.

"whats wrong Masamoomoo?"

"HE HATES ME!"

"What? Who?"

"DIGI!"

"What makes you so shure that he hates you?"

"MAN YOU ARE STUPID! WE KNOCKED HIM OUT AND LE HIM TO ROT IN THAT WAREHOUSE ALL ALONE AND HE WONT RETURN ANY OF MY CALLS!"

"maybe he is just busy"

"BUSY MY ASS!"

"ok let me see if I can do something about this" Sami told him and walked over to Simi who was wrestleing Ryuga.

Sami wisperd something in her ear and Simi noded doping Ruyga.

She pulled out her iphone and made a call.

"hmmmmmmm…yup…ok…..thanks…..bye"

"ok than the next song is going to be _All I want for Christmas is You_ and will be sung by…Masamune!" Ryo's Voice blared from the mike.

Masamune continued sobbing and ingoreing the announcement until Ryo just hoped off the stage and dragged the boy up. He handed him the mike and Masamune started singing and crying at the same time.

_You know Kenta and Sami and Yuu and Simi,__  
__Kyoya and Hikaru and Ginga and Madoka,__  
__But do you recall?__  
__The most famous Couple of all__  
_

_Digi my Awesome Boy Friend__  
__Had a veary beautiful body__  
__And if you ever saw it,__  
__You would even dool over it__  
__All of the other Couples__  
__Used to laugh at him for being gay__  
__They never let poor Digi__  
__live his life without insults_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,__  
__I Masamune came to say,__  
__Digi with your Body so hot,__  
__Won't you be my boyfriend tonight?__Then how the Couples loved him__  
__As they shouted out with glee,__  
__Digi the Awesome Boyfriend,__  
__You'll go down in history._

Masamune finished the short song and looked around the aduiance.

"that was beautiful!" Sami cheered and Masamune gave a small smile.

"I wish Digi could have herd it" he replies

"But Digi DID hear it" a voice calls and everyone turn their heads to the back of the room.

Sitting in a chair marked 'guest', there stood Mr.I accult think Masamune is hot himelf.

"DIGI" Masamune yells and the blond smiles.

Masamune runs to him but on the way Simi "accsently" trips him causeing the two to land under the mistle tow.

"oh boy" Sami mutter and the couple up.

They both blush before planting an awarkrd kiss on to each other's lips before going all out and turning a simple kiss in to a full on makeout session.

Like every other time this happens, Yuu and kenta find a random closet and push the two in.

"I so saw that coming" Tsubassa says and everone laugh.

**Ok that is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Merry Christmas to you Digidestined Dude 15 and if you don't celebrate Christmas then happy what-ever-you-do-celebrate. I hope you like your present. **

**Oh and sorry about the spelling but i forgot to spell check this and I have no time now**


End file.
